Joni
Joni Liu is one of the main female protagonists in the Candy Series, she made her debut in Reaching for the Stars: Friendship alongside Emilia and Mia. History Joni is Mia's best friend since kindergarten which she mentioned in one of the books. Joni then went to school with Mia. Physical Appearance Joni is shown to be a young, petite girl with fair skin and the shortest among Mia and Emilia Season of Blossoms: Growing Up and, like most of her friends, has a slender body figure. The most prominent features of Joni is the freckles on her face and her coral pink hair that she kept short. Just like almost all the other characters, she consistently change her clothing, but the most notable detail of her clothes is a golden star locket that is given by Mikael in Reaching for the Stars.Reaching For The Stars: Friendship, page 146 Joni is always seen wearing boyish clothes as she has a strong dislike for skirts and dresses, may because it is hard for her to do any sporty things. Despite exercising a lot, Joni is the fattest among Candy JEM, as in Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, her BMI nearly exceeded the normal range.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up, page 49 Personality ''"She is a lively and cheerful girl who gets along with everyone. She is good at physical activity,but tends to be reckless." '' -Joni's personality and attitude shown in Characters page Joni is a lively, cheerful and energetic girl who gets along with everyone compared to her best friend since kindergarten, Mia. She always seems energetic around people. Joni is an optimistic and fun-loving person, and is fiercely loyal to her friends. But sometimes she tends to display her carefree and reckless nature, which makes her a tomboy. Joni also shows rivalries with several characters, like Charles and Sofia, giving them nicknames (calling Charles a 'Chunni') or getting into fights with them, mostly verbally. Despite their common brawls and arguments with her, Joni bears no ill will, as she considers everyone she knows to be her friends. Joni's recklessness and stubbornness sometimes results in Emilia, her brother Julian and several other people to reprimand her or even hit her whenever she done something wrong. She has a straightforward mind, often tackling with problems and issues by jumping into conclusions without even acknowledging the situation first. In spite of her nature, she deeply cares for her friends and would get furious whenever something or someone hurts them. Joni likes sports, cooking and singing, being an athletic and hyperactive person, she is known for being talented in sports but average in cooking and singing. Joni's interest in singing comes when she and Mia and Emilia teamed up for the singing competition.Reaching for the Stars: Friendship While her interest in cooking is developed when she went for Chef Antone's cooking classes.Kitchen Capers: Cooking Abilities Sportsmanship Physical Strength Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 1.0 and 2.0 Joni, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. She is designed as: * Massage Therapist * Hip Hop Dancer * Animal Trainer * Runner * Photographer Candy Cuties Joni, along with all the other characters of Candy Series are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties Series. Joni appears in all the current volumes. Trivia * Joni's idol is a fictional superhero, Monster Ranger. * Joni is one of the few characters whose background/history is currently unknown. * Joni is the main protagonist for every book except books 15, 23, 25 and 26. ** Joni's astrological sign is Sagittarius, therefore her birthday falls between November 21 to December 21. * Joni's blood type is B. * Joni suffers from motion sickness, this was shown when she got dizzy when riding on a plane to Langkawi.Happy Holidays!: Travel, page 31 ** However, she was shown to be fine when riding land vehicles, such as Irwin's rented van at LangkawiHappy Holidays!: Travel, page 37 and public bus when fetching Mikael from the airport. * Joni is ranked third in the Candy Series characters popularity poll.CS character popularity poll References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Lius Category:Candy JEM Members Category:Year 5 Students Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 5 Student Category:Year 5 Category:Student Category:Siblings